


Bee Sting

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 14 - Genderbender)</p>
<p>When Teddy’s pressured by the basketball team to introduce them to ‘Bee’, Billy decides to do what he can to help. It should’ve gone smoothly, but then Greg decides he simply has to play with Altman’s little Bumblebee…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Sting

_The basketball team wants to meet ‘Bee’_.   
That was how Teddy responded when Billy asked him why he had such a long face. They were both in their room, showered and fed, and left to ponder this newest dilemma.   
  
“They don’t know you’re-”  
  
“Gay?” Teddy interjected before finally shutting down his DS system and putting it aside; he couldn’t concentrate on it, anyway.  
“We kind of have a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ mentality, and frankly, I could do without them poking their noses into my love-life any more than they already do.”  
  
Billy nodded. Neither of them were all that social in school, but they got by, and Teddy did enjoy being on the team despite it all. He was against doing anything that’d ruin it for Teddy, but if things progressed like this…  
  
“So it’s a bad idea to just… let them meet ‘Bee’, huh.” Billy hummed thoughtfully.  
  
“Depends, do you  _want_  me to break anyone?”  
  
The mage snickered at the comeback, but Teddy seemed hardly as amused. Worried, Billy pulled closer and wasn’t surprised when Teddy leaned his head on his shoulder.  
  
“I’m worried, Billy.” Teddy admitted, to which Billy replied with an arm around his shoulders and a nuzzle against his hair that smelled like citrus fruit.  
  
“Don’t be, we’ll figure something out.” Billy promised in his best reassuring voice, and planted a tiny kiss on the top of Teddy’s head.   
Teddy smiled softly for a moment, but tilted his head to give Billy a slightly worried look right afterward.  
  
“Please don’t zap anyone.”  
  
“Alright, we’ll figure something  _else_  out.”  
  
Snickering, Teddy rested his head back on Billy’s shoulder and let himself relax.   
Right, if it was the two of them, they could manage. What’s the worst that could happen, anyway?  
  
–  
  
What he did come up with after that, Billy didn’t tell Teddy. Instead he just made his way to Teddy’s school on a day he knew there’d be a basketball team practice. He found himself a place secluded enough on the way, and when the coast was clear he sucked a deep breath in. The spell itself was easy enough to cast, and when next he emerged from his hiding place, Billy couldn’t help but smile weakly to himself.  
Well, they wanted ‘Bee’, right? He’d give them just what they wanted.   
He just needed to make sure not to turn this into a habit, as this  _was_  the second time he’s done something like this.  
  
–  
  
There was a peculiar unrest in the locker-rooms when Teddy walked in after school was out. As he had to talk to a teacher about something he came in later than usual, to find several teammates already there. They were in various stages of changing into uniform, but the collective attention shifted as soon as the first player noticed Teddy.  
  
“Aaaaaltman, my  _man_!”  
  
Teddy blinked as an arm wrapped around his shoulders and he found himself in the middle of a small circle formed by his teammates. One Greg Norris kept watch from afar, but Teddy somehow doubted his once-friend had to do with any of this.  
  
“What’s up, Walker?” Teddy asked somewhat uncertainly, only to be rewarded with a pat on the back.  
  
“Are you playing clueless with us? He’s playing clueless. And you got such a hot babe to date you  _how_?”  
  
It was then a nagging suspicion flashed through his mind, but Teddy decided to try and play along.  
  
“H-  _she_  likes the clueless type.”  
  
A mixture of laughs and groans was heard before the coach’s whistle silenced everything. Teddy quickly changed into his uniform and stepped out into the gym.   
It wasn’t hard to find the aforementioned ‘hot babe’ as practically the entire team and part of the cheerleading squad were gawking. Sitting on the first row of the bleachers, there she was, a girl with smooth, somewhat short black hair that was held back in a ponytail that was barely an inch long. Her big, brown eyes stood out over her somewhat pale complexion, making her seem almost doll-like with her hesitant smile. Teddy recognized the school uniform she wore - she wore the same one Kate did, but the neat and tidy appearance was somewhat tarnished when Teddy noticed the girl’s bag, one decorated with superhero pins and emblems. No girl Teddy knew was likely to sit the way she did, at least, not in the presence of so many boys - slightly slumped forward, hands in her lap as though to push her skirt down, as she sat with her legs slightly parted.   
Teddy also didn’t know any girl that looked  _that_  much like Billy, not even his two mothers, and he reached the only logical conclusion there was to reach when he took notice of the black and yellow insect-shaped hairpin the girl wore.  
So. This was  _Bee_ , huh.  
  
“Dude, isn’t she kind of butch?”  
  
“Who cares, look at her  _rack_ -”  
  
“I saw her walk in. Man, her  _thighs_ -”  
  
Silence fell when the three noticed Teddy was looking at them, only to break as the three burst into an enthusiastic banter.  
  
“Good job, Altman!”  
  
“You’re my  _hero_ , man.”  
  
“Tell me when she dumps you, alright?”  
  
Teddy could only chuckle nervously and facepalm on the inside. That is, until another of his teammates decided to share his insight with the rest of the team, and when he did, the rest fell silent.  
  
“So.  _This_  is  _Bee_ , huh.”  
  
Teddy felt an unpleasant shiver run down his back, and he turned slowly to look at Greg. The team-leader looked back with a smug smile.  
  
“I can see why you kept her from us, it’s like dangling meat in front of wolves.”  
Keeping up with the friendly charade, Greg stepped closer and patted Teddy on the back, only to immediately afterward pull closer so he could whisper in Teddy’s ear.  
  
“Or is she a  _freak_  like you?”  
  
Both Teddy’s fists and teeth clenched, and he invested all his will into staying still until Greg was far enough away and seemingly satisfied with himself.  
  
It was in a fast pace that Teddy marched over to the bleachers, towards his ‘girlfriend’. His expression was a mixture of rage and frustration.  
He was met with a tiny, mostly amused smile that was also apologetic.  
  
“Are we going to fight over this?” Billy asked with amused-caution, before pushing himself off his seat in favor of sitting on the floor. That way he could reach for Teddy between the metal poles that were placed at the end of the upraised platform to keep anyone from falling into the court.  
  
Teddy watched him for a long moment, and tried to come to terms with the transformation. It looked like Billy, somehow, and even sounded almost like him before his voice changed, knowledge Teddy gained from those family-videotapes Rebecca insisted on playing for him. It was enough for Teddy to at least stand still when Billy buried his hand in his blond hair. Billy’s fingers were slimmer like this, but the touch was the same. Billy patted Teddy’s head in the way he knew Teddy liked most, and smiled as he saw Teddy’s shoulders slump lightly.  
  
“You’re  _insane_.” Teddy huffed with a touch of fondness and looked up warmly at Billy. There was… something missing in the way seeing Billy made him feel, but the aura the other gave off was the same, and for the time being, Teddy concluded that was enough.   
  
“Is that an upgrade or downgrade from ‘idiot’?” Billy asked with a snicker and let himself toy gently with a pierced ear.  
Teddy closed his eyes and let out a soft, pleased hum.  
  
“The two aren’t mutually exclusive,  _Bee_.”  
  
Ah, he needed this after what Greg said, Teddy thought, but the moment was broken when the coach blew his whistle, filling the gym with the rolling sound.  
  
“I  _said_  everyone huddle up, Altman! You can  _pollinate_  your little  _bumblebee_  later!”  
  
Billy narrowed his eyes and grinned playfully, seemingly not minding the comment. If anything, he seemed pleased by it.  
  
“You heard the coach,  _Altman_. Better do as he says…  _later_.”  
  
“that is  _not_  a girl’s expression.”  
  
“Well, you  _know_ …” Billy chuckled and began pulling his hand away, but Teddy managed to grab his wrist first. It made Billy blink, and then frown as Teddy gave him a concerned look. The hold was tight, accommodating the feel of urgency Teddy gave off.  
  
“Teddy?”  
  
“Just-” Teddy paused and glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the team.  
“Just don’t get near any of them, alright?” He practically pleaded. He knew Billy wasn’t really that helpless, but things were a bit different right then, weren’t they?  
  
“I think I can take care of myself, Tee.” Billy huffed lightly at first, but as Teddy seemed genuinely concerned, he soon changed his tone.  
“…Alright.” He agreed with a nod of his head that sent the strands of hair not long enough to reach the ponytail into his eyes. He tilted his head in an attempt to push them away as he reached his other hand to take hold of Teddy’s.  
“I’ll be careful, so you go there and give it everything you’ve got. I’ll cheer for you, ok?”  
  
“To- _day_ , Altman!”   
The coach roared again, and Teddy took his leave, but not before he kissed his fingers and pressed them against Billy’s lips.  
Even as a girl, he was still the guy Teddy loved, after all.  
  
–  
  
It was obvious Teddy’s performance was affected by Billy’s presence. It was, at first, lacking, so subpar it was humiliating. The coach called him out on it, and threatened to have ‘Bee’ thrown out if Teddy didn’t get his act together. His teammates were less politically correct about it, and let out cat-calls at the coach’s threat.   
A time-out followed, and Teddy took his time looking at Billy from afar. He  _was_ different, as one would expect, being physically a  _she_  right then, there was no denying that. But his entire mannerism, his expressions, the way he cheered loudly and shamelessly for Teddy, all those were one hundred percent Billy, and Teddy was grateful for that.  
He nodded to himself as he reached a decision shortly after. He couldn’t keep up this shameful performance. This  _was_  the first time Billy came to see Teddy during practice, after all; he had to give it his best, and in some ways - his worst.   
Teddy was satisfied with his new resolution, but the inner monologue unfortunately left him unaware of the way Greg huddled with two of his usual cohorts behind Teddy’s back.  
  
–  
  
Teddy was quite certain he rarely performed that well on the court during regular practice. He didn’t score too many points, true, but he excelled in his team-play, catching rebounds and assisting the main point-scorers. He let Billy’s enthusiastic cries encourage him, even when the other players seemed to be at times even unnerved by it.  
  
“She’s really into it, huh.”  
  
“I wish  _my_  girlfriend was my fan…”  
  
Heh; trust Billy to be an enthusiastic fanboy, even about this.  
  
–  
  
The period of glory was interrupted not too long after, when a loud thud was heard, accompanied by a loud pained groan. All eyes turned to where Greg was curled up on the floor, holding his side.  
  
“Davis! Dammit, Davis,  _bench_! Now!”   
  
The obvious assailant muttered something and did as he was told.   
With the coach and most of the team fawning over Greg, Teddy was left to look at Billy, who had long since given up on sitting and was leaning against the metal railing. He took off his jacket somewhere along the way, and Teddy was quite disturbed by the way his teammates were staring at his chest. True, Teddy wasn’t quite as interested, but it  _was_  still his boyfriend they were ogling, and he wasn’t so cool with that.  
At least they stopped whenever Teddy glared at them. It meant Teddy didn’t need to send anyone to the hospital.  
  
His attention was drawn away the next moment, though, as the commotion around Greg picked up again. Greg himself wasn’t wounded, but he seemed to be in pain, and so the coach sent him to the bench to rest. Perhaps Teddy would’ve noticed where Greg was actually headed, but he was fouled on the next moment, and so he completely missed how rather than the bench, Greg headed towards the bleachers.  
  
–  
  
“Teddy!” Billy cried out worriedly, hands tightly gripping the metal railing. He watched intently as Teddy got up again, seemingly unharmed. Billy knew it had to be thanks to his fast healing, and was grateful for that. Now, if he could just keep from wishing something  _horrible_  happened to the jerk that fouled on him…  
  
“Eh, he’d be fine.”  
  
Billy instantly turned at the sound of the voice, and found Greg standing not too far from him. Tall, handsome and with quite the dashing smile, the guy was a sight alright, and Billy found himself looking him over for a brief moment - a fact that didn’t go unnoticed, and made Greg smile.  
  
“Guy gets up without so much as a scratch after much worse than this. I guess he’s… _special_  that way.”  
  
The way the word was said felt off, and Billy looked at Greg again with caution, and a touch of suspicion.  
Greg simply smiled back before offering his hand in a shake.  
  
“I’m Greg, Greg Norris.”  
  
Billy’s eyes widened at the name. He didn’t bother catching any player’s name, but now he wished he had - if only to know who to wish unpleasant accidents upon.   
He knew the name, of course, as there was little Teddy and he kept from each other. He knew what the guy put Teddy though, and how some of the wounds from that time were still open.  
Needless to say, Billy didn’t like Greg. At all.   
  
“Willow.” Billy replied finally and reached to shake Greg’s hand with something like disgust.  
“Willow Shepherd.”  
  
“Willow? How did you get from that to ‘Bee’?” Greg asked with a snicker as he reached for the bee-shaped hair-pin.   
Billy didn’t respond, only pulled his hand out of the shake that lasted too long for comfort. His eyes were trained on Teddy as he ran back and forth across the court.  
  
“Does it matter?” He asked and turned a rather indifferent, almost bored look at Greg. “Ted’s the only one who gets to call me that.”  
  
“Ooooh, that’s  _cute_.” Greg practically purred and trailed the back of his fingers over Billy’s cheek. He withdrew his hand when Billy pulled away, though, not wanting to push his luck too much, at least not in the physical aspect.  
“I guess that means you two are close, huh?”  
  
“Yep.” Billy replied all too quickly, all too smugly.  
  
“So. I guess he tells you  _everything_?” Greg asked, seeming quite smug himself.   
“Not keeping any…  _secrets_?”  
  
Of course, Billy knew what Greg was talking about, but saw no point in sharing that tidbit.  
“Everyone has secrets, don’t  _you_?” He asked and quirked a brow just as Greg reached quite fluidly to pull off the hair-band that kept the small ponytail together.   
  
“Why? You interested?” The question was asked in a soft, almost fond voice while Greg toyed with the edges of Billy’s hair.  
  
“No.” Billy replied confidently. “And  _taken_.”  
  
Neither fact seemed to faze Greg, who seemed intent on toying with Altman’s little ‘Bee’. Too bad for him, Billy thought just when Greg ran his hand down his back, and pressed too close for comfort.  
Someone forgot Bees could sting, it seemed.  
  
“Oh, Altman? He’s busy out there-”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
He didn’t. Be it from his own lousy attitude, or a grudge against Teddy, Greg pushed on, pressing closer still.  
“Your mouth says ‘no’, but your eyes say-”  
  
It didn’t matter what Billy’s eyes said. Retaining his strength despite his more petite form, Billy managed to push Greg away. Rather than with his eyes or mouth, Billy let his hands do the talking. His fist connected with Greg’s jaw hard enough to send the guy tumbling backwards, and he had to hold onto the railing to keep up.  
  
“I  _said_  ‘ _no_ ’, you  _asshole_!” Billy shouted intentionally loudly and took his bag before retreating to the hallway leading away from the bleachers.   
  
The only thing that broke the silence that followed was the abandoned ball that bounced on the parquet, and then the sound of Teddy’s shoes as he made a mad dash after Billy.  
He’d deal with Greg later; first he had to make sure Billy was alright.  
  
“Billy!” He cried out once he made it to the hall, and looked around. Billy was easy enough to spot, a bit farther down the hall, shoulder against the wall and his back to Teddy. Teddy soon realized Billy’s shoulders were rocking, and that he had a hand over his face.   
Was he- was he  _crying_ , Teddy thought in distress and reached a hand for Billy’s shoulder.  
  
“Billy?! Bee, I-”  
  
“Pffffffthahahahahaha!”   
The odd sound tore out of Billy’s throat, and he leaned back against the wall, arms hugging his stomach. Teddy blinked at the reaction, but bade his time until Billy recovered enough to look at him with those gentler features.  
  
“I- I can’t believe I did that!”   
  
That was  _not_  the reaction Teddy was expecting. Still, Billy was laughing, which most likely beat a hysteric fit, and Teddy soon found himself laughing too, back against the wall next to Billy.   
  
“Man, I saw that. You got him  _good_!” Teddy snickered and reached to pat Billy’s head.  
He took in the height difference, and how the longer hair felt. He also noted how Billy reacted the way he always did when Teddy teased his ears with his fingertips.  
  
“Bet he never got  _punched_  by a girl before.” Billy cackled and seemed quite satisfied. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t  _dream_  of that moment, but he didn’t get to relish the fiendish glee for too long.   
  
Teddy wrapped his arms around Billy’s shoulders and pulled him close, a shadow over his eyes.  
  
“What  _did_  he do to you?”   
  
The question was uttered in a whisper, one that held to it worry, affection and bloodlust. Oh dear.  
Billy smiled softly and pressed closer against Teddy.   
  
“Took off my hair-band, mostly. And hurt my knuckles with his face.”  
  
It was an attempt at humorous reassurance, one Teddy responded to by taking Billy’s hand in his. He studied it for a moment before he kissed Billy’s knuckles.  
  
“The  _fiend_.” Teddy muttered against Billy’s hand that felt colder than usual.  
  
“Fiend? Try  _utter douchebag_.” The exclamation was accompanied by a roll of his eyes, and Teddy chuckled at that.  
  
It was reassuring to see the change was only skin-deep, in a sense, and Billy was still every last bit the smart-mouthed, cynical guy Teddy dated. Despite being shorter, and thinner, and sounding a bit off, and feeling that much more fragile and precious in Teddy’s arms, and, oh… the breasts that squished against Teddy’s chest when they pressed against each other…  
  
“…Teddy?” Billy hummed curiously when he noticed the thoughtful look on Teddy’s face.   
They locked eyes for a long moment before Teddy lowered his arm, hooking it around Billy’s slim waist. He cupped his chin next and pondered the difference in face structure for a moment before leaning down. He needed to lean more than usual, and was grateful when Billy wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled up to meet him.  
Teddy couldn’t deny it - he was curious.   
  
The kiss was lukewarm at best.   
Billy was obviously into it, as Teddy remained the same, and the mage happily invested himself in the kiss.  
Teddy on the other hand was slowly becoming more and more aware of the small yet basic changes, profound differences between Billy and ‘Willow’. It was the skin texture, the angle of the kiss, the way Billy felt, pressed against him, the scent that filled his nostrils…  
It wasn’t that the kiss was unpleasant, yet Billy still pulled back soon enough with an awkward smile.  
  
“This isn’t your thing, is it?”  
  
“Guess not.” Teddy replied apologetically.  
Billy shook his head.  
  
“Don’t be, it’s not something to apologize for.” He reassured and caressed Teddy’s cheek.   
Who was he to complain about Teddy’s attraction to other guys, after all?  
Billy pulled back completely then, and grinned up at Teddy.  
  
“C’mon,  _Stinky_ , hit the showers and let’s get out of here, my douchebag allergy is kicking in.”  
  
Teddy snickered and scrunched his nose at himself.  
“Right, I’d hate to offend your delicate girlish nose.”  
  
“You do remember I can still  _zap_  you, right?”  Billy asked and let a single spark dance between his fingers for a moment.  
Teddy laughed at that, and with a wave over his shoulder made a strategic retreat.  
  
–  
  
It was quite hectic back in the gym. The scene that ensued made the coach call off the rest of the practice while he and Greg had a nice, long disciplinary talk in the coach’s office. Teddy was left alone for the most part, and he was grateful for it as it let him quickly shower and change, and then leave.  
It was a bit awkward when he left, because he kept looking for Billy’s girl-form, so much that when the guy himself walked up to him, Teddy almost didn’t notice.  
  
“Let me guess - you’re looking for someone shorter.” Billy laughed and patted Teddy’s shoulder.  
Teddy on his part stood still as he looked Billy over, and was overwhelmed with relief and how much he missed the guy.  
  
“…c’mere.” Teddy growled and grabbed Billy’s wrist before pulling him away for a more private location. Once there and away from prying eyes, he pushed Billy against a wall, crashed against him, and proceeded to devour his mouth. He was washed over with a sense of how  _right_  this was, how  _perfect_ , how Billy tasted and felt against him and kissed him back in this way that made everything better. Teddy ran a hand between them, then, feeling over Billy’s flat, built front before rounding his waist and keeping him as close as he could be.   
The kiss broke then, leaving the two breathless. Teddy pressed his face against Billy’s shoulder, and let out a pant.  
  
“I guess… I’m a guys-only guy after all.”  
  
Billy laughed lightly and hugged Teddy with one arm while he buried his other hand in the guy’s hair.  
“I am  _so_  happy to hear that. Breasts weigh a  _ton_ , you know.”  
  
Teddy chuckled back and kissed Billy’s neck.  
“You  _are_  insane.”  
  
“And yet you still keep me around.”  
  
“That I do.” Teddy confirmed before he pulled back to gaze lovingly at Billy’s face.  
“Let’s go? I do remember something about a promise to  _pollinate_  you.”  
  
Billy blinked before wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Zzzzoooooommm~”  
  
Teddy could only laugh honestly at that before he pulled Billy away, towards home.


End file.
